User talk:Ottens
Archived discussion (2004) "Concept art" images Hi Ottens. You recently added several "concept art" images. I think it's only fair to let you know that I suggested them for deletion on this page: Memory Alpha:Files for deletion. I think they aren't appropriate for Memory Alpha, you can read my reasons and discuss them on that page. I think it might be a good idea to not upload further images until we come to a consensus in this matter... -- Cid Highwind 13:08, 2005 Jan 23 (CET) Hi Ottens. I saw you apparently got permission to use the Probert images? This is great news. Regarding the notice, it would be nice if you could implement the following template on these image pages as a copyright disclaimer: -- Cid Highwind 12:19, 2005 Jan 28 (CET) :I will. :) Ottens 12:20, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) :Changed it to since after all Andrew is his official name... Ottens 12:21, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) Of course... :) -- Cid Highwind 12:31, 2005 Jan 28 (CET) Images and watermarks Ottens, your recent uploads on have all contained watermarks and channel ID logos. These make the images unsuitable for use here. Could I ask that you attempt to remove said marks from the images before uploading? Thank you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:58, 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) CV-6 image Ottens -- are you sure that image is correct at USS Enterprise (CV-6)? I only ask because I thought that that illustration showed the USS Enterprise (CVN-65), and I don't believe its correct for the drawing of one ship to be passed off as one of the other, since the two vessels might've had different arrangements. Which ship is shown in Archer's drawing?. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:45, 11 May 2005 (UTC) : You are right. Archer's painting shows the CVN-65. Should the painting be uploaded over the existing image of the CVN-65? That would be appropriate, IMO, it does, however, leave us with no miage of the CV-6.. Ottens 19:47, 11 May 2005 (UTC) :: I think it should be reverted back to the Stock image. AmdrBoltz 19:48, 11 May 2005 (UTC) For the time being, I agree. I think the artistic impression should be on he CVN-65 page. Ottens 19:49, 11 May 2005 (UTC) ::I agree -- this would be the best use for the John Eaves illustration, and its a great drawing! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:51, 11 May 2005 (UTC) The Walk to V'Ger. I renamed the original File:Walk to V\'Ger.jpg image posted on your user page to File:Walk to V'ger.jpg to remove the \ '. Just wanted to let you know because you have it on your user page, and since it's your page, I didn't feel comfortable making edits to your page, so I just wanted you to know where it went and where to find its replacement. --Gvsualan 01:54, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know ;-) Ottens 17:06, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) Great War On the Mirror universe page, below the first image in the page, you made reference to the "Great War". I can find no other reference to this. What was the "Great War"? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:59, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) :The first world war is often referred to as "the Great War" in Britain and France. Ottens 11:10, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Seems like non-canon information to me, then, as the first world war was not mentioned in the episode. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:40, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) :It's pretty obvious the recording was from marching World War One soldiers... Ottens 19:21, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::In our universe, yes, but it may have been called something else in the mirror universe, being a parallel universe. For example, suppose it was called the "Terran Empire War", your caption would then be inaccurate. Do you see where I'm going with this? The war may have been called the Great War, or the Terran Empire War, or something completely different. There's no canon evidence to suggest either way, so to label the image as the Great War is incorrect. Maybe a note in the Background Information section would be more acceptable. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:39, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) :You're right, I hadn't thought of that yet. Ottens 14:52, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image citing I renamed "File:Fcentr.jpg" to File:USS Enterprise-E at warp.jpg. Could you please provide your source from where the original image came from, seeing that you originally uploaded it. Thanks.--Alan del Beccio 21:41, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Its a promotional shot for "STar Trek: First Contact". I guess I once took it from startrek.com or otherwise from STinSV.com Ottens 09:31, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Captain Morgan {welcome message} How come I didn't get that huh punk? Because the edits you made to the article of the week template can only be described as vandalism. Also, as you obviously found the introduction message yourself, perhaps you should care to read it? The fact that you recently removed my report of vandalism on the vandalism in progress page even more strenghtens my belief your actions are indeed vandalism. Ottens 10:21, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Constitution revert I reverted the page (reluctantly) as I found that some info had been removed (the entire section for Technical Data was left blank, for example). However, the revert may only be temporary -- I've asked for a second opinion from an admin. Of course, I forgot to do so on the article's talk page -- thanks for reminding me. ;) Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience, I just need to get someone else's input on this as I am about ready to head out... in fact, I'm doing so as soon as I finish updating the talk page. --From Andoria with Love 12:44, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re File:Picard and Sisko.jpg I knew it would look a little greedy of me. I just didn't really know where to put it. Any suggestions? Tough Little Ship 13:34, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) :It has already been used. ;) Could be used in the future in some sort of background information section on the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine page perhaps. Ottens 21:02, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Personal attacks Please familiarize yourself with the rules and policies of MA before making personal attacks on other users, or you may be blocks. Such attacks will be treated as vandalism in the future. Thanks. BajoranBrouhaha 10:23, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Thank you for the polite warning. Of course, I wasn't making a personal attack. I was merely saying recently a wave of d*ckheads seems to have joined up at Memory Alpha. My sincere apoligies if you interpreted this as a personal attack. Naturally, I never meant to offend you. Please do enjoy your stay at Memory Alpha. Ottens 10:25, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Tis okay, just keep your inappropriate opinions to yourself now on and have a nice day. May the Prophets guide you my child. BajoranBrouhaha 10:27, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Thank you again for your notification. Of course, being a member at Memory Alpha for merely a year, I'm quite unfamiliar with its rules and policies. You understand I'm thus very grateful to be lectured by you. Ottens 10:29, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Always glad to lend my services. By the way even if u were referring to someone else the d*ckheads (by the way that's not exactly %&(%$), its pretty obvious what it is and thus inappropriate) is in violation of the policy as you are making an indirect personal attack on SOMEONE even if its not me. Walk with the Prophets. BajoranBrouhaha 10:31, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Exactly. And like I said, idiot me never bothered to check up with the rules in order to see if such was allowed. As you correctly pointed out, personal attacks are prohibited at Memory Alpha. And because that's what the rules say, I will not do it again. I'm sure you'll understand. Ottens 10:33, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Such is the path the Prophets have laid out for us. BajoranBrouhaha 10:35, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*Follow the Pah-wraiths, Ottens, and be enlightened. Join us, and together we can cast out the Prophets from the celestial temple and take what is rightfully ours! And this time, they nor their precious Emissary will be able to stand in our way!!! Oooh, sorry, those plans will have to wait, Three's Company's on! --From Andoria with Love 12:11, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Wow, Ottens, I don't know how you keep your cool!!! There certainly have been some "interesting" users joining recently, but I hope they'll have something valuable to contribute eventually. I'm just waiting for you to crack under the pressure :) Good luck. zsingaya 21:04, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Bug in your custom signature Hi, could you please check the HTML-code of your custom signature? I think it contains an error, the second "< span >" should be a "< /span >" instead. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 22:03, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Hi. I already changed my custom sig back, because it didn't quite look the way I wanted. So I guess the problem was solved with that, but thanks for the reminder ;-) Ottens 10:59, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) Second page I think when you created your second page, at Ottens/Phase II, you probably meant to put it in the user namespace at User:Ottens/Phase II or something. Just thought you might want to know.--Tim Thomason 03:36, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) :You're right. My mistake -- thanks for letting me know. :) Ottens 15:08, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) Image deletion Huh? What images are you talking about? I thought the ones everyone got so uptight about were deleted already. The ones I presently have on my user page are in use elsewhere, or will be soon.--Mike Nobody 14:39, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Use of "msg:" is deprecated Hi Ottens. I just was made aware of the fact that you're still using that prefix when adding template messages to articles (for example, ). I just wanted to let you know that this is no longer necessary, please use instead. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 15:15, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) TNG crew.jpg Hey, Ottens. I was wondering if you could please re-upload your image of File:TNG crew.jpg? The previous version, um... had an accident. :X --From Andoria with Love 15:24, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Elaan of Troyius Thank you for your additions. The links --and credits-- to Curt's Media were most welcome and appreciated. --GNDN 05:30, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Guinan Article Question Hey Otten on June Second 2005 you did some major editing on the Guinan article. In one of the edits you suggest that the episode I, Borg occurred in November, I am just wondering where you get this from? I know it was a long time ago, but if this is true, it is valuable. --TOSrules 04:41, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Signing a talk page for you... I just wanted to let you know that I signed your comment on Talk:Wesley_Crusher. I don't like the standard "The preceding commment was signed by..." version (I think it sounds elitist. See my Wikipedia talk page.) , so I used a less conspicuous "-- written by Ottens". If you object, there's no reason to contact me, just revert my changes. -- Commodore Sixty-Fourtalk 03:57, 6 June 2007 (UTC) My had. I meant Talk:Wil_Wheaton. You'd think a Wheaton fan like myself would know the difference. :) -C64 Re: Ship in a Bottle ---- Thank you for all the help. Unfortunately, there just isn't that much information out there. And unless I can contact the Okudas, it would be difficult to bring it up to stats. -Nmajmani 15:24, 15 July 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani Some Background Info Hello Ottens. You may remember me for the person working on the Ship in a Bottle article. Now I need some help for another article, if you can provide it. You said you had access to a lot of background material, and I was wondering if you had anything for . I am going to be rewriting the summary, and getting some new pictures for the remastered effects section, but I do not know if there is anything in the background information which you have and is not alreaddy there. If you have any new information, please add it, because I am working to make this a FA article. Thanks for any help you can offer. --Nmajmani 23:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Source for Voyager concept art I love File:Intrepid class concept art.jpg but it's been tagged as needing a source. As I see you've edited somewhat recently, I'm hoping you might see this and be able to add the source information. I'd also like to know so I could check out the book or source for more such images and info. Setacourse 03:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Re: being here rarely, That's quite all right. I myself was surpried to logon after a few months and see a new message. If you come across info on the artist/source, please drop me a line. It's a gorgeous and interesting image. Setacourse 21:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Galaxy class spacedock sketch Any help you could give here would be appreciated. - 23:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Forgotten Trek templates See Forgottentrek and ft. Using these should be easier than plain links, and finding these links again will be far simpler than using Google. - 08:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Now combined into . - 02:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC)